


Particulars

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble on the some of the particular nuances and features in Adam, Blake, and Miranda's relationship thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Particulars

They have dinner together a lot now. Casual gatherings with a little laughter and conversation. Adam and Miranda still don't truly interact independently despite Blake being their common denominator  They only truly engage when they hug in greeting and farewell.  
-  
Blake has two homes. After waking up a few too many times at Adam's house without morning products it was decided between the three of them that he have a set at Adam's place because Adam was tired of letting Blake borrow things and Blake hated going out unkempt as much as Miranda hated him coming home and looking as such.  
-  
Neither one of them gets hot and heavy with Blake in the same vicinity; maybe a peck or casual caress but nothing past that. It's not that anything was said. Both were scared of offending the other; they just haven't gotten that comfortable with it yet.  
-  
While Miranda and Adam weren't close they did interact enough to use the arrangement to their advantage  For some weeks Blake had been using their arrangement to go to whoever wasn't pissed off at him when he had a disagreement with the other so that he could still get a romp. When they caught on to this one would call the other to let them know that Blake was coming to seek "refuge" so that they could could coincidentally not be home or have "headaches". Blake was not a happy camper.  
-  
It is an unspoken rule that there is no baby talk around Adam. The first time children was spoken of Adam turned stiff; a body language that did not go unnoticed by Miranda so she kept baby talk to her and Blake. She wasn't sure why it bothered Adam whether he wanted nothing to do with kids or felt left out. It made her feel guilty because she wasn't sure how they would handle their special relationship plus a child herself and was highly relieved when there was an excuse not to talk about bundles of joy around Adam. They would cross that bridge and many more when they came to it.


End file.
